


Emotional Support Copia

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Things are getting stressful for Aurora, so Copia helps her out.
Relationships: Copia and Aurora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Emotional Support Copia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-off chapter I put together to help us get through this virus.

“What’s wrong cara mia?” Copia cooed at Aurora.

“Anxiety is getting to me,” she replied picking at her cuticles and bouncing her knee.

Copia did not like seeing his girl feel like this. He knew what it was like when your brain just turned against you and threw every single worst-case scenario at you. You couldn’t escape it because “what if?” He pat the seat cushion next to him and asked her to join him.

She sat next to him and smiled big when he moved her to lay her head on his lap. He ran his fingers all around her scalp smiling as she moaned with her eyes closed.

“Do you know what my favorite dessert is?” he asked trying to distract her. His fingers trailed under her head and down to her neck massaging away a knot that had formed there.

“No,” she breathed and moaned at the wonderful pressure his fingers were providing.

His hands stopped moving. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face. He brought his hand to her cheek. “You.”

She could feel her face blushing. He had a way of speaking to her. As if she was the only other person in the world and he just so happened to be enthralled with her. 

“Your lips taste like cherries dipped in sugar,” he rubbed his thumb against her plump lips. His hand trailed down to her neck. “Your neck is like the sweetest honey nectar; I could suck on for days.”

She closed her eyes as his hands continued to travel down her body. “I love when your nipples get hard when its cold but I especially love when I suck on them and feel them get hard on my tongue.” He ran his fingers over a hardened nub and gave it a hard squeeze making her moan loudly.

His hand continued its torture down her stomach until he reached what he really craved. “This, however,” he said, tapping her. “I could get lost in for hours enjoying your musky scent and sweet tang on my tongue. You drive me with want and need, cara mia.” 

She moaned louder as his fingers began to swirl around her clit. He would lightly touch and rub it every so often but moved away when her hips started to buck. 

“Mmm yes,” he removed his hand from her and sucked on his fingers. “Take off your panties. I want to watch you come just from my hand.”

She shimmied off her panties and yeeted them across the room, hoping she wouldn’t be following them when he makes her come.

His hand returned to her now soaking wet sex. He shoved his middle finger inside her quickly and pumped it fast making sure to hit her clit with his palm each time. She was a moaning mess writhing next to him. He felt his cock grow underneath her head. He wanted her mouth to wrap around him but this wasn’t about him. It was all for her. He could get some relief later by himself.

He added another finger inside her but this time slowed his hand down. Her moans and cries for him were undoing his resolve. He wanted her so much. He wanted to take away her anxiety and worry because he knew exactly what it does to your mind. He knew she would be torturing herself but that was his job. He wanted to show her the paddles and floggers he purchased just for her recently. 

He shook his head, he needed to focus on her. He looked down at her. She had moved to lay on her side with his hand between her thighs. She was trying to nudge his cock with her face all while reaching up to undo his pants. She wanted him just as much.

She felt around for his cock to free and lit up when it flopped out onto her hand. Her mouth watered seeing his bounce in front of her face. Without waiting she sucked it into her mouth rubbing her tongue all around before bobbing up and down.

He held her head down with one hand and ground his hand against her pussy. He inserted another finger and started to fuck her hard. He was almost slapping her pussy while she sucked him. She moved her head down to take him all in, well as much as she could. He felt his cock hit the back of her throat and thought she would just sit there but she surprised him by wiggling her head to get his cock to slide down her throat just a bit further. Feeling her tight throat around his cock was heaven. He grabbed her head and held her there hoping she didn’t hurt herself but also hoping she would go a bit more.

He palmed her clit and rubbed her slowly but in rhythm. He was about to come and hoped she was there too. She moved her head out of his grasp and pulled away only to swallow him whole down to her throat again. She did that a few more times moaning loudly against his cock while he fingered her. She was close. So very close. 

She moved down his cock one last time and made her throat swallow pulsing against his cock encouraging him to come. She saw stars in her eyes when his fingers inside her found her g-spot and pulsed there while his palm was rubbing against her clit. Together they came in a moment of moans and cries.

She swallowed everything he gave. He pulled his fingers out of her and just rest his hand against her sex feeling her juices just pool out. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled. “Let’s get cleaned up.’

They tried to stand up but found both of their legs to be wobbly. “Thanks for that,” she said, her face blushing with an orgasmic glow. 

“Come to me when you are anxious. You know how I get too. We can distract each other, together.”


End file.
